Pumpkins and Twizzlers
by Shima Ame
Summary: Horror Genre for the fact that THIS IS MY HALLOWEEN FIC! o Picard desides to have some fun with Felix's mind... YAOI, YURI, AND 2 STRAIGHT PEOPLE XD


Twizzlers and Pumpkins

Warning: YAOI (Picard x Felix ; Ivan x Isaac) YURI (Jenna x Sheba. I'm trying something new) HETERO (WOW! There's ONE! Mia x Garet)

Yes, I'm a sick little pervert who likes Yaoi couples uu Picard and Felix is the main focus though.

For those 'newbies' to Golden Sun, Picard is Piers from the second game. I enjoy his Japanese name more (cause I like the 'c' sound).

I got this Idea from a Halloween Fest at a local amusement park (a sub-branch of Hershey Park since we live so close to Hershey, PA). While eating a twizzler my 'mom' pretended to take a bite off the other end (but didn't) and gave me some wise words:

"You only do that with someone you love, otherwise things could get messy."

--

Felix sighed lightly as he leaned back on the porch swing. Jenna was chasing Sheba around the yard, both laughing as Jenna clutched her witch's hat and Sheba ran off with her broom, her own gypsy costume jiggling with bracelets.

Ivan sat happily munching on some early candy, looking more like an eight year old than one at fifteen. His jesters outfit went good with the mysterious card.

Standing just behind him , Isaac grinned in his ringmaster's garb.

Picard, who ever knew where Mr. Mysterious I'll-never-tell-you-my-age man was.

Felix? He just snorted. Halloween was a stupid time, a time of tooth decay and a time when Proxians fit in. He didn't need it, it was childish.

Two firm steps on the porch had him shooting up, alert for any pranks. It was just Picard, standing there looking innocent and perplexed with a Pumpkin hugged up against his chest.

"Why so jumpy, Felix? I was just going to ask you if you wanted to help me carve this..."

Scoffing, Felix rose. "That Pirate costume suits you well, Lemurian."

"Thanks, I guess." He smiled, setting the pumpkin cautiously on the wooden planks. "What are you supposed to be, grouchy old man from Alhefra?"

(Sorry, I lost my second game after our trip to Maryland T-T That was during the summer...)

Felix leaned back down against the swing, acting like Picard was nothing important. "Halloween is stupid. It's sadistic. And it gives people sugar rushes. Especially people who shouldn't have sugar at all." He glared at Picard through one eye, the other closed in ignorance.

"Come now, Felix, don't be so sour!"

"Just let me sleep..."

"Aw, come help me! Please?"

Looking down at the Lemurian and his puppy eyes, Felix sighed and rolled his own. "All right... but then you're going to let me sleep, ok?"

"Right!" Picard reached for the Sol Blade on Felix's back. The startled Venus adept stood stiff as he watched the Lemurian's hand come around his neck, heads were brought cheek to cheek, and draw his weapon.

"There!" Standing good-naturedly with a childish grin, Picard held the blade in one hand.

"Ok, then... cut it open." Felix slid down onto the ground, legs crossed under neither him, glaring at the pumpkin.

"Ok!" Picard sat down across from him and carefully cut out the lid in a circle. Pulling it out, he cut the extra insides off the top. Grinning back at his companion, he jumped when Felix grabbed the blade out of his hands. "Fine then!" Laughing nervously, he reached a hand in and started scooping out seeds and pulp.

Felix watched in particle wonder of how someone could have so much fun scooping mush out of a giant seed pod.

Soon after spacing out while watching the Lemurian's hands work, he felt a wet and cold sensation against his cheek. He jumped awake and wiped his face with his palm.

"Yuck! Picard!!" He flung the pulp back at the laughing man.

"Hey, now, don't be a bad boy, Felix!" Picard flung some more.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to throw food!" Felix reached in to grab some more when Picard shoved his hand in too, grasping the Venus Adept's hand within the pumpkin.

"Don't talk about my mother." He pinned Felix's other hand down to the porch as he drew his face close to the other's neck.

Felix jumped and started to turn red. "P-Picard, stop it."

"Why?" He whispered.

"This isn't funny!"

Picard chuckled. "I'm not playing..."

Whimpering, Felix tried hard to get away from the Lemurian, but soon found himself pinned by his elbows to the ground. A splat against the dirt was all that could be heard besides Picard's breathing and Felix's whimpering.

After a while in such an awkward pose in a tight eye lock, Picard got off and stood over the trembling Venus Adept.

"Well," He smiled nervously, "Our pumpkin's crushed, I guess you can take your nap now, see you later." And he walked off.

Felix scuffed, lying back into the swing once more. He fell asleep, half relieved and half confused.

'What was that all about...'

He woke up uncomfortably to something prodding his mouth.

"Come on, Felix, open up!" Picard said sing-songingly as he tried to poke a twizzler into the Veuns adepts mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Felix jumped up, pushing Picard's hand away.

"Well... I was going to ask you to come trick-or-treating with us, but you looked so... comfortable spread out sound asleep, I got enough candy for the both of us."

"Wha-"

"Now eat." Picard shoved the strawberry flavored candy halfway into Felix's mouth.

"Mnnn..." He gnawed fittingly on the end.

Picard grinned for a while before going in for the attack, biting the other half until their lips met. Felix froze and waited until Picard had finished the small kiss, then finished his half with a meep.

"I told you I got enough for both of us, we'll just have to share. That is, if you don't mind, do you."

Felix kept his startled look, but shook his head.

"Good." Grinning, Picard pulled a Mary Jane chew out of his bag.

--

Vweeeee!! I disclaim all the name-brand candy in this one-shot XD Now to reward ourselves with a twizzler!! (chomp)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

31. 10. 04


End file.
